


Life in Hell

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what you're saying is, you and me got totally different flavors of shit sandwich while we were in Hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Hell

"No, Dean, it wasn't like that." 

"So what was it like? Tell me." 

Sam hesitated, then said, "When it was you, they were trying to get a righteous man to shed blood in Hell. They didn't just run you through the standard mill. You got the personal attention of their leading lunatic for as long as it took to get you to do something you really didn't want to do. They hurt you, specifically you, on purpose, to make you change your mind. Your choices made a difference to your day-to-day - fucked up as it all was, you did get to decide when they stopped torturing you." 

"I don't - " 

"No, listen! Once the cage closed up around us, Michael and Lucifer tried to kill each other. And that's all they did. They'd take a break sometimes to monologue at each other, and then they'd go back to fighting. At first they treated me and Adam like, I don't know, a couple of double-A batteries. Good for a quick charge but otherwise useless. After Michael figured out how to tap into the power coming off the sides of the cage, they didn't even bother using us to power up. We were completely irrelevant. Michael and Lucifer didn't torture us. They didn't talk to us. They didn't _notice_ us. Adam and I pleaded and bargained and tried to make peace, and nothing we did changed anything. It was like spending forever in a sandstorm. The wind isn't _trying_ to strip the flesh from your bones. The wind doesn't even register that you're there. You end up flayed and it was never anything to do with you at all."

Dean was silent for a moment. "So what you're saying is, you and me got totally different flavors of shit sandwich while we were in Hell."

"Pretty much."


End file.
